Reluctance
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: SSHP.feeder. Pleasing his husband isn't as easy as it first seems for Harry Potter and he soon learns that being willing feedee doesn't always come easy... Consequence, deceit and a web of lies soon entangle both in a trap neither will escape unharmed...
1. Chapter 1

He surveyed the room, silently looking down at his project of the past hour with a gleeful smile on his face. A table with two places set perfectly. Fours forks, three knives, two spoons, three Crystal glasses. At least the etiquette classes he'd been cornered into taking had paid off. His smile faded as he looked down at the place setting closest to him. Picking up the offending piece of silverware, he clutched it in his hand and attempted to polish it on his shirt.

The big grandfather clock from the lounge began to chime. It beat loudly six times and he waved his right hand carelessly above his shoulder. A soft classical music began to play and he smiled again. Just what he knew his husband would like to come home to. Right on cue, the front door opened. He quickly put down the fork and ran to greet his spouse.

Wringing his hands nervously under the table, Harry's eyes slowly lifted, daring to look at his husband's face for a fraction of a second before darting back down to look at his plate.

"I set the plates, well, the table, the way you asked me to." He said quietly and gave Severus a weak smile. Severus didn't meet his eye, but looked at the cutlery in front of him, no expression other than disdain crossing his features.

"The fish knife is supposed to be one place to the right. The napkin is folded wrong and" He picked up the cake fork, examining it closely. "It seems one of my forks is dirty. Looks like those lessons were a waste of my money."

"But I was the one who paid for them." Harry said and regretted it as Severus stood up angrily.

"I will not argue with a mere child. I will be in my study." He said and turned around, walking out of the dining room without looking back.

"Child? I'm your husband!" Harry shouted to him, but he knew it was too late. Picking up his napkin, he held it to his eyes and tears came. He hastily wiped them away. He might be gay but he was not a woman and Severus would berate him if he ever saw.

Looking at food that had taken him an hour to prepare, he stood up, the way his stomach was sitting in his throat making him unable to eat, and went to find Severus.

Severus was sitting curled up in his chair when Harry arrived fifteen minutes after, the tears gone and his cheeks still pink from the cold water that he had splashed on his face. He didn't bother to stop reading and Harry ignored the rudeness.

"You are forgiven Harry, now go off to bed and leave me to my reading."

"No, I didn't come to apologise, I just wanted to talk to you." He blushed and Severus sighed, closing the book and placing it down upon the table the next to his armchair.

"About what?" In a bold move, Harry approached him, sitting the armrest of the chair and staring into his eyes.

"Well, I was thinking you could join me tonight. I'm tired of being asleep by the time you come upstairs…" He brushed a hand across Severus' cheek and for a hopeful moment, Harry thought he was going to say yes.

"Not tonight, I'm tired." Harry stopped touching him and frowned, feeling put out.

Harry thought he was going to sas

"We've been married three weeks tomorrow and we've only…well, only had 'it' once."

"We didn't marry for that. You I know only agreed to this to stop your constant nagging." Harry couldn't help it this time. First it was just two tears, but it soon developed into a full sob fest. Severus lifted his chin with his hand and Harry sniffed. Instead of a cuddle, no, Harry knew he wouldn't ever get that; he received a sharp hard slap across his cheek.

"You will not cry. Are you a child?" Harry didn't answer. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. ARE YOU A CHILD?"

"No Severus, I'm not a child." Severus pushed him off the armrest and he fell to the floor.

"Now get out of my sight."

Harry got up and left the room as graceful as he could in the present situation and went to their bedroom (he'd insisted on it, despite Severus wanting separate ones). He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair had finally been controlled by a potion rubbed on it everyday and now was gelled back, much resembling Malfoy's.

His face was gaunter than ever. The evenings often turned out this way and it was a rare occasion that he ate dinner any more and his mornings were filled with doing the list of chores Severus set and he usually missed breakfast doing this. He sighed. He wondered if Severus would miss him if he got so thin that he just, disappeared.

He was just falling asleep when he felt the bed move as someone else got onto it. He ignored Severus, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're awake Harry." Harry still didn't move. "I know I'm harsh, but it's for your own good that you learn." He turned to look at his husband, who for once seemed to be focusing all his attention on him.

"But why will you refuse to even talk to me? Even just touching me seems like a major effort for you." Severus gave a deep long sigh.

"I'll explain to you exactly why. It's a very personal reason that I have never mentioned to anyone before…"

**

* * *

**

This one's for Tiger of the Fire; friend, muse and part-time beta. Thanks for all the help :-)


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's the problem, that's it. That's all I need to do to get him to be nicer."

"I don't know Harry, it all sounds a bit dodgy to me. I mean why would anyone want a fat husband?"

"It's actually quite a common thing Ron, you just don't know if it's because they want it or if it's just another case of over-indulgence."

"But Harry fat?"

"Not quite fat. It's just ten pounds. Five kilograms and then he says he'll be happy to leave it there." Ron thought for a long moment.

"I don't like the way he treats you and I don't think you should have married the greasy git in the first place, but if it'll make you happier, then you have my support." Harry smiled at his friend and Hermione put a hand on his.

"Just promise us that if at anytime you don't like it, you'll stop. That you'll leave him. You know you always have a place at our house."

"I promise."

* * *

Harry only got home from Ron and Hermione's house late in the evening. He quietly closed the door behind him and moved through the darkness.

"Where have you been?" He heard a familiar drawl and turned around. Severus was standing at the door of his study, clearly not happy.

"I was out with Ron and Hermione." Severus walked forward slowly and Harry held his breath, his heart beating fast with fear as he saw the anger in Severus' eyes.

"I come home to an empty house, no dinner and no idea where my spouse is." He took another step forward.

"You said you were going too be working late tonight…"

"That is not the point." Harry expected Severus to hit him again, but it didn't happen. "Come, I took the liberty of preparing dinner anyway."

"Oh no thanks, I already ate dinner with them." Severus, who started towards dining room, turned his head to look at him.

"That'll just make what we talked about last night easier." Harry felt a lump form in his throat. Already? He hadn't realised that Severus was in such a hurry. He didn't say anything and followed him. As Severus flicked the light on, Harry had to hold back a gasp. He'd never seen Severus cook anything before, but clearly the potions skills came in handy.

The table looked like it was going to break under the weight of the food. Baked potatoes covered in melted butter, steaks that probably weighed more than his head, thick rich stews…

Surely Severus didn't expect him to eat all of it…

One look at his face told Harry that he did.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down." Harry stared at him.

"Do we really need to do this?"

"What are you talking about?" He put a hand on his husband's face, cupping his cheek in it.

"Severus, I don't want to do this… Please, couldn't you just try to accept me like I am? I know you could…" For a moment Harry thought Severus would say okay. That he would sweep him up in his arms and tell him how he loved him. He'd push all the food off the table and make slow sweet love to him right there…

Of course, this was just a fantasy.

Severus pulled away from him and without a word, turned around and walked out, slamming the door to his study behind him.

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table, staring down into the bowl in front of him. He'd probably eaten more ice cream in the past few hours than in the twenty-six years he'd been alive. He groaned and picked up the spoon, slurping some of the melted dessert into his mouth.

He groaned again and dropped it back into the bowl, pushing it away from him and resting his head on his arms. Severus hadn't spoke one word to him in an entire week. Not since that night. He had no idea where Hedwig was and when he had gone to use the floo it had thrown him back against the wall. Likewise, the doorknob had burnt his hand and he now sported blisters all along his right palm.

His eyelids drooped and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he woke, it had started to get dark and he groaned, his neck clicking as he sat up.

"You've come to your senses I take it?" Severus said from the stove and Harry blinked, adjusting to the light and looking around. "Or did you just have a compulsion to eat three litres of ice-cream in a day?"

He rubbed his eye, looking at Severus and sighing. "If this is what it takes to save our marriage, I'm willing to try." He admitted and stood up, going to look over Severus' shoulder at what must have been their dinner.

"Go sit down, I shall call you dinner is ready." He said and Harry smiled, kissing his cheek and turning around. As he went towards the door, a bowl appeared in his hands. He looked down and groaned.

"I think I've had enough ice cream for today, Severus."

"You said you'd try." Harry sighed and carried on to the sitting room.

Severus had not been quite as harsh as Harry would have thought. In fact, with the encouragement he'd given, he hadn't even realized how much he'd eaten.

He'd only grasped how full he really was when he was changing into his pyjamas and the food started coming back up. He'd pushed down the nauseous feeling. After all, he didn't want Severus to think he didn't like his cooking…

* * *

The following morning, Harry woke up feeling nauseous and bloated, the other side of the bed empty. He braved it and though feeling horrible, got dressed and went downstairs. As Severus served him a full English breakfast, he wished he had stayed in bed. 

He would have told him that he was still full from dinner, but out of the corner of his eye, saw Severus' sharp glance at him and started eating. The eyes didn't leave him until he'd finished the entire plate. Severus left soon after and he groaned. It felt like his stomach would explode if he moved.

True enough, as he tried to stand, hoping the half hour at the sitting still table had settled it, he was rushing to the bathroom and before could stop himself, was heaving it all up.

He felt horrible and panted as he rested his head against the toilet, but once the nausea went, he found that his empty stomach felt much better. He tactfully neglected to mention his vomiting to Severus when he came home that night.

His vomiting continued after that, almost in a cycle after each meal or so. Harry honestly did try to keep his food down, but it seemed now that his body had found a way of ridding the sudden large amounts of food, it wouldn't stop.

It had to happen eventually, but after a week (Harry thought he would have figured it out sooner), Severus caught him.

Deciding that they were getting somewhere, Severus had prepared at least double what they would usually eat and after only a small amount himself, made sure Harry ate until there were only scraps left in the bowls. Harry tried to hold it down, but it was like his stomach had flipped itself upside down and he quickly excused himself.

He was on his knees, everything coming back up again, when he felt a presence next to him. (Wait; hadn't he locked the door behind him?)

Severus looked down at him and he resisted cowering in fear. Severus wouldn't like that.

"I'm sorry Sev…" He said in a hushed voice, the silence finally getting to him. He knew by the feeling deep in his stomach that it meant trouble.

"How long?"

"Since the first breakfast. I tried Sev, I'm sorry." Severus hauled him up by his arm and instead of shouting or slapping him, carried him to bed, where he fell asleep without a second thought.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Take that and don't eat anything until I come home."

Harry looked at potion phial that Severus had given him strangely. It was a clear potion, resembling vertiseum. Didn't Severus believe him about the vomiting?

"What will it do?" Severus scowled at him.

"Never mind that. Do you want to keep vomiting or not?" Harry knew the answer to that without even thinking about it. His throat still burned from last night.

When Severus left for work about half an hour later, Harry looked back at the potion. It wouldn't hurt him. Severus might have been nasty sometimes, but he wouldn't poison him. He cared for him, despite what his friends thought. He'd seen it in his eyes once. At least he hoped that's what it was. Besides, what would be the good of killing him?

He downed it, a sickly sweet taste catching his throat, before he climbed back into bed.

When he woke about an hour later, he yawned and rubbed his eye, looking at the empty bottle of his bedside table. He didn't really feel any different and after a quick shower, got dressed before heading out to go grocery shopping.

It took about another hour, but as he looked at the food in the trolley, felt a small twinge of hunger. He hadn't expected it. After everything over the past few days, he thought he'd never want to look at food again. It was easy to push down and he headed into the vegetable section

But after that, about three hours later, he was ravenous. It felt like he hadn't eaten for weeks. He hurried home and had a packet of biscuits out and open when he remembered Severus' words.

Severus had said that this would help. And if it worked it would make Severus happy. He put the box down, instead settling for flying on his broom in the backyard.

He wanted Severus to be happy.

* * *

Harry found various ways to occupy his time until Severus came home, staying far away from the kitchen. When he finally heard the door close behind his husband, he leapt up out of his chair, abandoning his letter to Ron and Hermione, and ran to him. 

Severus didn't stop him as he kissed him passionately, his hands going to Harry's hips instead. Harry moaned softly. He could taste the remains of Severus' lunch in his mouth and savoured it.

As they pulled back, Severus looked at him and smiled. Well almost. Harry honestly thought that he'd be scared out of his mind when he saw Severus smile.

"You took the potion?" Harry nodded. "And you ate nothing?" He nodded again.

"Not a crumb."

"I didn't expect your willpower to be that strong." Severus said, sounding surprised while Harry beamed. "And how do you feel?"

"Starved." He gave a laugh, a rare thing from him, and caressed his cheek. It seemed Severus was in an excellent mood or the world had flipped upside down. Harry had never seen him act like this. And though he found it disconcerting, he liked it.

"Just hold on a little while longer while I prepare dinner." Harry nodded and Severus disappeared into the kitchen. Harry already felt like he was going to keel over if he didn't eat, but over the next hour as delicious smells started wafting out the kitchen, his stomach growled, almost as though shouting at him to feed it.

Finally Severus called him to dining room and he leapt from the couch and rushed into the room, stopping and looking at the table. He sank down onto the chair, his eyes wide and his mouth watering. A cough came from above him. He looked at Severus.

"Set the table Harry." Harry was disappointed, but decided that the quicker he did it, the faster they could eat. He got the cutlery and crockery and laid out his and Severus' places before looking at him again. The older man shook his head.

"Do it right. Remember those lessons." He whined and received a glare in return. Looking down, his hands shaking, he started to move it around into the right order. It took him a half hour and three more attempts before he got it right.

Severus sat down at his own place and Harry stared at food once more. If he'd been more in his right mind, he would have wondered how Severus did all of this in such a short time. Instead, he looked over it hungrily. Forget feeding a small army. This seemed like enough to feed all of Britain.

Severus spooned some salad onto his plate and Harry took this as a cue, moving straight onto main course and putting a pile of it onto his plate. As he lifted the fork into his mouth, it felt like heaven.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much Severus had eaten, but Harry was amazed. It couldn't have been long, an hour and a half, three at the most, and the table was almost cleared.

He didn't feel so famished any more, but as Severus spooned Malva pudding into his mouth, syrupy and covered in custard, he didn't feel quite as full as he would have last night.

* * *

The next day, he only woke after Severus had left. As he lay in bed, he though about the previous night. Had he really eaten that much? He remembered going through dish after dish, Severus just watching. 

He remembered Severus feeding him the last dessert, a slice of chocolate cake, and carrying him upstairs. He briefly remembered Severus mentioning something about the potion and kissing him, but after that it was all blanks.

He felt ashamed of himself and he got up and went downstairs, vowing to himself he wouldn't eat for the next week. But as much as he distracted himself, his stomach let off a strange noise. Severus hadn't forbidden him from eating today, had he?

Barely realizing what he was doing, Harry took the biscuits and polished them all off, throwing the bag away and forgetting about it...

* * *

Once again, I am ashamed of my sporadic updating and very sorry. Ths story was finished before posting so I have no real excuses. Will (try) to update again faster. Thank you for every single review. I'm glad there are some other feeders out there too :-)

Review


	4. Chapter 4

For weeks following, their dinners were normal-sized once more, though Severus still cooked them all. Harry went to bed each night feeling like he had barely eaten at all, but out of shame, kept quiet about it.

The following morning, a month after the first time, Severus gave him the phial again, refilled with the same potion and told him not to eat for the day again. He was going to disagree when Severus swept him into his arms and kissed him deeply before leaving.

Harry took the potion and followed his instructions happily. He knew that when Severus came home, he'd make it worth the wait. He practically drooled just thinking about it.

Then, at about six forty seven, the phone rang.

"I'm going to be working late tonight. Make yourself something small and go to bed. I'll be back by morning." Like a balloon inside of him had popped, Harry no longer felt happy. With a small ham sandwich half eaten and left on the kitchen counter, he crawled into bed disheartened.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was curled up with his arms wrapped his body. For a moment, he didn't know why or what had happened, but then a cramp hit him, feeling like a fist had grabbed his insides and twisted. 

He sat up and reached for the bedside light, his hands shaking and his head paining. He groaned in pain and as if a light bulb went off in his head, stood up.

Pounding on the wooden floor underneath him, he went down the stairs, stopping in the hallway for a fraction of a second before going to his destination.

First it was the half of his dinner. His fingers felt along the table, poking the bread before it disappeared into his mouth.

He reached into the cupboard above him, pulling out another bag of biscuits. It seemed like once he started he couldn't stop. They quickly finished and before the last one even hit his stomach, he was shoving a chocolate frog down his throat, chewing it while fingers ripped the wrapper of the next one open.

The papers and wrappers dropped to the floor as he moved from one food to another, clearing out the top cupboards effortlessly. Stopping, he spun around and hurried to the fridge. The light shone on his face as his eye scanned the inside, finding a piece of cake that had escaped his purge. Swiping some cream off, his put his finger in his mouth, moaning softly in delight as his eyes closed lustfully.

Severus stood outside the door, watching Harry devour the contents of their fridge before moving onto the freezer. The sound coming from him showed that he'd found the ice cream.

Severus knew that despite Harry's binging (which he noticed from the disappearing food when he came home everyday, seemed to be happening more often), there must be at least five litres of it. He knew because two hours ago, when he was sure Harry was sleeping, he'd put it there.

He felt a squirm of delight. This was going so much better than he had thought. It wouldn't be long till the difference in the boy started to show.

* * *

And it wasn't.

* * *

Three weeks on and he didn't even remember that night, but had been curious why their cupboards were empty the next morning. Maybe Severus had changed his mind about this whole thing and cleared out the food. 

Not likely. He'd been encouraged by the man to finish off the cake he'd made just three days ago. And despite being oddly full, Harry hadn't even protested. The cake had been right there in its entire three-layer-black-forest glory, he'd felt his mouth watering and then…. it was gone and he was lying on the kitchen floor naked, his head on Severus's lap and his torso and face smothered with the cream.

Going out to Diagon alley, he reached for his robe off the bed and put it on, his mind still wondering. He tugged it and it wouldn't close. He looked down, not believing it. He'd noticed that his clothes were tighter (with the amount he'd been eating, how could they not be?), but now….

They were tailor made at Severus's insistence. A perfect fit. He gave it another fruitless tug. The buttons wouldn't meet. He pulled it off along with his shirt and looked in the mirror, shocked at the sight.

His reflection, as long he could remember looking at it, was an image of bony hips, ribs and a sunken stomach. Now as he stared, he didn't see it anymore. His hips didn't stick out as much, his ribs weren't as visible and his stomach….

It wasn't sunken in nor was it wasn't flat. He poked it, watching it wobble for a moment. It felt weird to be able to grab his flesh and it stuck out a bit from his body. Fleshy and starting to look a bit round, he guessed that was what kept his robes from closing. That combined with the weight on his thighs and bottom.

Putting the shirt back on (which he noticed now, was also a bit tighter), He sucked it in and managed to close his robe, the buttons straining. This wouldn't work to go out in. He got out a pair of trousers from his cupboard and spent ten minutes trying to pull them on to no avail.

They just wouldn't fit over his new body. He was finally reduced to doing something he had hoped he wouldn't have to. Pulling them up as much as he could, halfway over his bum, he grabbed his wand and tried to think.

He had heard Hermione use this spell once. Not on her own clothes of course. It seemed Ron's bottomless appetite had started catching up with him and Hermione, being a good wife wanting a happy husband, had enlarged his trousers so he wouldn't realize. Harry only knew because he'd walked in on her doing it and agreed to help.

Of course, it had been useless in the end. He'd continued putting on and they'd given up. Even he'd notice if they enlarged it that much. Of course, Ron still seemed oblivious to his weight problem, but it had slowed down (even if wasn't so gangly anymore)

His felt them enlarge slightly and he pulled them up, just able to get them on. With another struggle, he got the button closed. It stretched over his hips, threatening to tear, and made his belly squash up at the waist. Oh well, his shirt covered them and it would be okay for now. Today at least.

* * *

Severus was extremely busy at work for the next few days, but Harry was soon presented with another phial of the transparent potion, which he drank with no argument. Having gone back to sleep afterwards, he seemed to need it so often lately, feeling more and more lethargic, he didn't notice over the next hour the noises his stomach was making.

Grumbling and weird popping sounds. He just turned over, waking up an hour later with a hunger to feed a hippogriff and a want for cheesecake.

* * *

As soon as Severus got home that night, he pulled Harry, who had been waiting for him by the door, into a tight hug and kissed him deeply. Harry didn't know why, but Severus did this every night after he gave him the potion. He didn't question it though and let himself be shooed upstairs with the promise of a surprise. His starved stomach rumbled at the idea of it might be.

* * *

Harry shivered as he felt Severus's hands on his naked body, running over his hips and eyeing him lustfully. He groaned as tongue licked a bit of cream off of his stomach, bucking his hips and trying to pull Severus closer.

Severus sedated him, putting a macaroon in between his lips as he kissed him right above his bellybutton.

"Not yet. You're improving. Yes, very nicely." Severus whispered huskily. "But not enough." Harry moaned in disappointment and had another biscuit stuffed in his mouth.

"There's a Ball of sorts in a few weeks for Potion's Masters. Not quite exclusive as I would have liked, but still worth attending. We will see how you do by then and I'll consider taking you fully. Agreed?" Harry nodded and gasped as Severus hand wandered lower. "Now… would you like some more of that cake I brought home?"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Six weeks on, the evening of the Potion's Master Ball, Harry stood in the bedroom gasping and moaning.

Holding a breath, he tried to get the button of his trousers done. These were the ones Severus had brought him only three weeks ago. They had been a bit too loose at the time, but perfectly okay with a belt.

Now they felt like a vice-grip on him, the zip stubbornly refusing to move and the button not wanting to close. He sucked in his stomach, closed his eyes and pulled as hard as he could.

He slowly opened his eyes, being careful not to breathe out too quickly, looked at himself. The button dug into his flesh and it squeezed him, but it was closed. Standing in front of the mirror shirtless, he looked over his reflection.

His stomach hung over the waistband and it looked a bit like he had love handles, but he'd have robes an a shirt over that would hide his body anyway.

* * *

A half hour later, he stood in the same spot, this time fully dressed and not so confident. The dress shirt was white, not very stretchy and the robe was in light red. Not a very slimming combination, especially when both were tight over your body, showing every bump, lump and roll.

He would have preferred a plain black robe, which he'd said to Severus on the way out, but it was brushed off.

"_I didn't anticipate you getting this size so quickly. If I had known you were so enthusiastic, I would have gotten a bigger size. And black? If I wanted slimming, I would put you on a diet, not cater your meals and spend two days preparing potions for you each month."_

He stood alone now near one of the food tables, a hour d'oeuvre and glass of punch in hand. He'd noticed the whispers and stares of the people as they walked in, but tried to ignore it and hang onto Severus' arm. Instead he'd been pushed off and told to socialize while Severus went to talk to someone he recognized.

That was an hour ago and Harry regretted coming. The only thing he got from the other people was an occasional glance, finger point and whisper behind their hands. He had a distinct feeling that it wasn't his scar they were looking at.

"Potter." He heard a voice drawl and turned around. Out of the shadows stepped a figure. He would recognize that voice anywhere, but somehow the body didn't match up with it.

"Malfoy?" He gasped in shock. "Is that you?"

"What do you think, Potter?" He snapped.

"What happened to you?" He saw nothing of the Draco Malfoy he knew at school. A sharp angled face was now replaced with round rosy cheeks and at least three chins. His body, once finally muscled and seemingly perfect (Harry, of all people, would know that best), was plump, no, more than that, heavy and almost impossibly wide.

He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, though it didn't look as intimidating now. His eyes looked up and down over Harry's own expanded body

"I could ask you the same thing… But I already know."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Severus." Harry didn't answer. "I would know. I was in the same situation a few years ago. I went through it all, the potions, the eating until I felt sick and then… I found my stuff dumped outside his quarters. He dumped me. Left me looking like… this." His demeanour seemed to change, his voice shaky as he opened his arms, gesturing with both hands and eyes to his body.

"No, you're lying. He wouldn't…" Even Harry didn't believe himself.

"'_I've never mentioned it to anyone else before. Just a few pounds, maybe ten, and you'll be perfect.'_ I bet he told you that." Harry remained silent. "And then when it didn't work fast enough, he suddenly pops up with a miracle potion. Well it might seem good, but in the long run… Well, if I'd known, I'd never have taken it."

"What does it do?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"It's a metabolic potion. Every time you take it, it slows it down little by little. Eventually it's so slow it might as well stop. You can eat an entire Hogwarts feast and you barely feel full. That's why I can't lose it. After over five years of trying everything. Diet, exercise, starving myself for days… a little bit of food and my body stores the fat away."

He must have mistaken Harry's shock for disbelief because he sighed.

"Believe what you want. But just trust me on one thing." Draco approached him and cupped his cheek for a second. "Don't take that potion again. I'd hate to see you go the same way as I did, Harry."

* * *

Harry didn't wait for Severus. Draco had left shortly afterwards and Harry had dropped the water and hour d'oeuvre before running out and apperating home.

He ran upstairs and fell against the wall tiredly, still in shock from what he'd just heard. Draco could just be jealous… but how would he know all that? The potion and even the ten pounds. And how exactly would he get so…

Harry suddenly stood up and started tugging at his robe, pulling it off before reaching for the shirt. He threw it off before struggling with his pants. The button was stuck. It wouldn't come loose. He continued trying, feeling like the trousers were cutting off the circulation to his legs.

It finally budged and he stood, only his chest moving with his out-of-breath panting. As he looked at his reflection, he saw it, all of the past few months, in a new way he hadn't before.

It wasn't just a small thing for Severus. Not anymore. No matter if Draco was lying about Severus, it still remained that he no longer had his fit body. He was just another fat person. And he was heading the same way.

Would Severus do the same? Leave him as soon as he got bored? Harry swallowed the lump in throat.

No… He wouldn't do that… Severus had married him… Draco mentioned nothing of marriage between them.

But…(He looked at his reflection once again.) Perhaps this was enough.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning with the memories of last night spinning around and his head feeling fuzzy, but sat up as he saw a dark shadow standing over him. He expected Severus to be angry with him for running off last night.

"I'm sorry Severus. I wasn't feeling well and I…" Severus cut him off.

"It does not matter." Harry couldn't hold back at this reaction. Severus, the one he knew, would bite his head off and be angry about it for the next week. Severus ignored the shocked expression and Harry stood up. He lifted his hand to rub his eye and before he could, had a potion placed in it. He looked down at it.

"Severus." He said as is husband strode to the door. "I think I've gained enough…"

* * *

Harry sighed as he stared at the potion. Severus was definitely acting strange today. He'd stopped, turned around and approached him. Instead of slapping him, he'd kissed him passionately. And for the next hour, as their clothes were ripped off and kisses were planted all over Harry's body, Severus had whispered how much he loved Harry's body like this and how it looked better the more he put on.

Harry hadn't said anything, but somehow Severus had decided for both of them that despite him already putting on fifteen, five more than planned, he should gain another ten.

He opened the phial, took a deep breath and poured the contents down the toilet.

* * *

I have returned! Well, sort of...

Those who've seen my lj might have noticed the post, but for those who haven't: I've finally started original work, meaning there is a **tiny little baby book** (not a book for babies, ut yeah, you know what I'm talking about) on the way. Other than that, I've been working on poetry, a mini weight-gain story and something for the still the one fans, both of which should come soon.

Enjoy. Will of course be posting more of this and Stale Fawn (and anything else written and unposted) soon.

REVIEW!


End file.
